


just u (no one else)

by angstoverload (TypicalAuthornim)



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: BUTTT it ends happily, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Funny(???), Hesitation plays a big role, I tried otl, Long-Distance Relationship, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Sorry Not Sorry, also ongniel are in a bickering relationship, for a while, im kind of a sadist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 09:55:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13702098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TypicalAuthornim/pseuds/angstoverload
Summary: woojin is stupid and so is jihoon, but they're stupid for each other so it's okay.





	just u (no one else)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [unbalancedlove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/unbalancedlove/gifts).



> hiiiiiiiiii~ hope this fulfilled your expectations xD
> 
> i kinda suck at fluff, but i tried my real best to make it as fluffy as i could >w< also thanks to my beta for reviewing this! <3

 

Jihoon wakes up to the distant ringing of his phone, which slowly gets closer and closer. He doesn't remember setting an alarm-- it’s a  _ Sunday _ , why would anyone set an alarm? He realizes after the ringing ends that it’s a phone call, but then again, he’s too lazy to look who it was. 

Until his phone rings again.

“Who the  _ fuck _ \--”

“ _ Not something I wanna hear at the start of the day, thanks. _ ” Woojin’s familiar, deep voice fills Jihoon’s ear, and he can only grunt in response.

“What the fuck do you want on a  _ Sunday morning? _ ”

“ _ I was thinking of spending today with you, _ ” Woojin says “ _ Before I go. _ ”

Right. Woojin had received an exchange student scholarship in the States, an opportunity no one would dare to miss, and the realization of that fact wakes Jihoon up. Quite literally, because he’s sitting upright, face anything but sleepy. 

“Oh.” He hums thoughtfully.“Sure, where?”

“ _ Just around the city, _ ” Woojin says, and Jihoon can almost imagine him pursing his lips in hesitation. “ _ I know it’s absurd to ask on a Sunday, but I’m leaving tomorrow, that’s why _ .”

He remembers all of the hassle they went through together to get the passport and visa, and the way Woojin’s face had lit up with excitement and joy when he had gotten the opportunity, along with Daniel.

“Sure, you don’t have to apologize,” he says, smirking as an after-thought. “But you’re paying for my lunch today.”

“ _ Brat. I’ll wait at the station by 10! _ ”

And the conversation ends with that. Jihoon knows he’ll surely miss having Woojin around, having someone who endures all of his lame jokes and obsessive cuteness and his pretty cruel pranks by his side. It’s kind of a surprise how well Woojin’s been enduring him for almost four years now. From high school to college. It’s really a surprise how he's endured Woojin and his crazy antics too.

Laughing at the thought, he buries his face back in the pillow, wishing for ten more minutes of sleep.

 

\- - -

 

He’s late. He’s  _ so _ late, and he expects Woojin to lash out at him first thing when he reaches the train station, but Woojin just welcomes him with a warm smile. It’s strange, because they usually greet each other with a head lock (Woojin wins most of the time), so seeing him do nothing when he comes late is a surprise.

“I’m sorry,” he whines out, teeth bared in an awkward grin as Woojin gets up from his seat, walking closer to him.

For a moment, he thinks he’s coming in for a hug, and really wonders what happened to Woojin. Them?  _ Hugging _ ? Sure, they do that a lot, but all of a sudden?

Then he realizes it’s not a hug when his neck is suddenly trapped between Woojin’s arm.  _ Right _ , as if they’re ever affectionate like normal  _ friends _ are.

“Let me go!” he yells, but Woojin barely loosens his grip.

“Let me do it one last time; it'll be long before we meet again, right?”

“I’m  _ not _ paying for lunch,” Jihoon says, trying to look at Woojin with his most murderous glare. Woojin does let him go, eventually, but not without a hard slap on his back. “Why can’t we be  _ normal friends _ ?”

“Cause that’d be boring,” Woojin says as a matter-of-fact, and Jihoon can only nod and walk behind him, just in case he decides to do something funny.

 

\- - -

 

“What exactly do you want us to do here?” Jihoon asks as soon as he stops at the entrance, a smile automatically creeping up his face when he looks at the kids playing on the slide and the swings. “A children’s park?”

“You’ve never been to one?” Woojin asks, sitting down on one of the horses, his long legs maybe a bit  _ too _ long to fit comfortably. But he manages. Jihoon only stifles a laugh at the funny sight. “What?”

“I don’t think we’re kids anymore, Woojin. You want to be a kid?”

“Who  _ doesn’t _ want to be a kid,” Woojin states with all seriousness in his face. “That’s the real question here. Who doesn’t want to be a kid? I want to be a kid all of the time!”

“Well, you be one. I’ll just wait here, like  _ adults _ do.” He emphasizes ‘adult’, if only to annoy Woojin. He knows Woojin won’t do it alone.  _ Float together, or go down together _ was the unwritten pact he and Woojin had made since the time they first became friends.

“Come  _ on _ , we’re the same age! Besides, I know you want to play, too.”

“You can’t do this in Busan?” Jihoon asks, annoyed but still sitting down on the other seat beside Woojin.

“I don’t wanna do it alone and Yerimmie--”

“-- would practically disown you,” Jihoon finishes for him. 

Woojin scoffs, punching his arm while looking at him with a raised eyebrow.“Would  _ tell _ all my old friends about it. So basically, I’d be embarrassed in front of them.”

“And you won’t be embarrassed here?”

“Who cares? No one knows me except you, and I know you’re too kind to go and tell everyone.”

Jihoon sighs, not agreeing that it  _ is _ fun. “Wait ‘til I tell Daehwi about this.”

Woojin only shrugs and gets up from the horse, going to the slide and playing with the kids instead. It’s kind of endearing to watch him play with the kids, laugh with them, and do something lame just to make the kids smile wide. 

But he doesn’t want to admit that. Woojin’s cuteness is just…  _ weird _ .

“Are you two friends?” one kid asks Woojin, pointing at Jihoon. Jihoon looks back at Woojin, strangely curious of his answer.

“Yeah, just like you are with me!” he says with such enthusiasm that it's actually really cute.

“I want to be your only friend, though!” the kid whines, making Jihoon chuckle.

“Too bad, he's my friend too,” Jihoon says, joining the conversation, kneeling to get to the kid’s level.

“Well, do this if you’re friends!” the kid challenges, and goes straight to kiss Woojin’s cheek.

Jihoon’s almost,  _ almost _ ready to do it, but then he stops.  _ Won't that be weird? _ he thinks, and pauses in between.

“See? Only I can do that!” the kid boasts, hugging Woojin by his neck.

Maybe that strikes something in his heart. It's lame to be offended by a seven-year-old’s words, but Jihoon gets offended anyway. 

So, he pecks Woojin’s cheek. 

“See? I’m his friend too!” he says proudly, yanking Woojin closer to him.

He doesn't see the flustered and confused look on Woojin’s face, how he nods repeatedly to Jihoon’s statement. 

Jihoon is  _ proud _ , strangely.

Proud and happy.

 

\- - -

 

“Waffles! Get me waffles!” Jihoon nearly screeches beside Woojin’s ear, making the guy lean back while plugging his ears.

“Ow! That hurts!” Woojin yells back, smacking Jihoon’s head. “Get it yourself!”

“Oh, come  _ on _ ! Treat me for once!”

“I treat you all of the damn time! Who buys you your drink every weekend?”

“That was a  _ bet _ , and you always throw a fit before buying anything,”

Woojin shakes his head, but joins the line anyway, pushing his finger into the other’s temples. “You’re really a brat.”

It isn't long before they get their waffles and start walking again, content with looking around.

“You remember?” Woojin starts, smiling mindlessly. “We met for the first time because of this.”

“Walking?” Jihoon asks, munching on his waffle.

“No, idiot, waffles.”

It takes a minute for Jihoon to remember, and he laughs, bright and happy. For a minute, it’s just him chuckling fondly at the memory and Woojin looking at him with nothing but a shy smile and a blush.

“I think you still owe me for that,” Jihoon says after a few long minutes.

“I  _ just _ bought you a whole waffle, and I have bought so many times for you.” Woojin deadpans.

“Still owe me.”

“You glutton,” Woojin mutters, only to receive a smack to the back of his head.

“You  _ what _ ?”

“You  _ glutton _ ,” Woojin says, running ahead immediately, bumping into a couple but running past anyway. Jihoon is flustered for one whole minute before he chases after him, trying not to bump into anyone.

It takes a while, running through the clusters of people, but Jihoon catches up to Woojin and tackles him to the ground, but then he falls to the ground, too.

“Got you!” he yells happily, supporting himself by his elbows. “Now, what did you say?”

“What I said,” Woojin grunts, pulling himself up and frowning at the last bite of the waffle sitting on the ground, “still remains.”

Jihoon only scoffs at him disbelief before laughing. “If  _ I’m _ a glutton, then what are you?”

“A normal human being, obviously,” Woojin says before walking off, not even waiting for Jihoon to follow him.

Jihoon wonders why he ever became friends with Woojin, but he doesn't complain much. He likes how they are, how it is now.

 

\- - -

 

“You know,” Woojin starts, eyes fixed on the sunset, “I’ll miss you there.”

“Of course you should. After all, who makes you happier than me?”

“Uh, my sister--?”

“ _ Apart _ from Yerim, I mean. I’m your first friend in Seoul!” Jihoon boasts proudly, pretending to raise his collar with a wide smile. “And I’ll always have that title for myself.”

“Well, that’s true,” Woojin agrees, searching for Jihoon’s hand.

For a while, it’s just them, Woojin and Jihoon, as the sun goes down the horizon, painting the sky with various hues of orange and pink. 

It’s just them, Woojin and Jihoon, and Jihoon wonders if he’ll ever want anything else.

“I’ll miss you too,” Jihoon says after what feels like a long time, leaning on Woojin’s shoulder comfortably. He doesn’t say anything else; doesn’t think there’s anything else to say. It’s comforting, the silence, and it's just what they are; comfort and reliance for each other, even if they bicker a lot and have more conflicts than the average enemy might. Jihoon thinks this is the best relationship he will ever find in his life.

For a moment, Jihoon wonders if they could be anything more than this, but that passes right away. He doesn't want to ruin a friendship as precious as this,  _ no _ .

Strangely, he feels his heart drop at the thought. What if this is all that they will be? Friends don’t stay together forever, even if they are the closest of closest. He has seen friends fall apart, and he is pretty sure he can't take it.

But the other thing is, he doesn't want friendship to be their label. He doesn’t know when this started, but he knew that some point, he had stopped thinking of Woojin as a friend, and started to wonder if there could be anything more between them.

The sky gets darker and so does their mood. Jihoon can feel it even if no one says anything--the grim mood of their atmosphere. He contemplates if he should ask to start on their way back home, but at the same time he doesn’t want to. He wants to cherish this moment until the very end, but he doesn’t know why. It isn’t like it’s the last time they’ll see each other, but he can’t help but let the fear dwell. He can’t help but be afraid that they might fall apart, sooner or later. And he doesn’t want that.

It isn’t a fear that’s new to him; that is why he doesn’t have a lot of people close to him. But Woojin… Woojin was closer to him than anyone else. And not just ‘friends’ close; he knows they're much more than that.

As the last rays of the sun disappear and the stars sparkle one after another, the two stand up, silently making their way back home. People looking at them from afar might assume that they live together already, but it was quite the opposite-- they lived in different dormitory buildings, Woojin rooming with Daniel, Seongwoo and Daehwi while Jihoon roomed with Jinyoung and Seongwoo. Yet, they spent most of their time together, either in each other’s dorm or outside of the dorms.

As said, it’s always Woojin and Jihoon, and never just one of them.

 

\- - -

 

Woojin looks at Jihoon, at the sun rays illuminating his skin ever so softly, and wonders if he would ever ask for anything more; if he would ever  _ need _ anything more.

It was as easy as breathing, and so natural that Woojin doesn’t even remember the exact time he developed feelings for him. He had tried reasoning it with himself that maybe he’s just around Jihoon way too much and is misunderstanding his feelings to be romantic, but realized soon enough that he has feelings for Jihoon for sure.

Now, sitting together, close enough that his heart beats so fast and loud, Woojin wonders if he really wants to tell his feelings to Jihoon, and possibly ruin the only friendship that he holds precious.

As they stand watching the sunset, Jihoon’s head on his shoulder, Woojin wishes for this moment to last forever. But as they say, every good thing has to come to an end, and so does the sunset, and simultaneously reminds them of the end of the day.

“Let’s go?” He asks as the sky starts to darken, covering all the brightness of the sun and illuminating the neon lights of the city. Jihoon nods, and Woojin wonders if he should have just told him. 

Jihoon doesn’t say anything when they board the bus, probably feeling down that the day’s coming to an end. Woojin finds him looking content with watching the buildings roll by. Woojin is unexpectedly silent, hand still holding Jihoon’s tightly, as if letting go would result in something worse.

It feels really short, the way home from the bus stop. Woojin offers to walk with Jihoon, thinking it’d mean more time for them to be together, but it feels way too short. He doesn’t know why he’s so desperate for this little time; maybe it’s because of what everyone around him had been telling him.

“ _ You mean to say you’re  _ not _ dating Jihoon? _ ” Daniel had asked once, and he had replied with the most horrified look on his face at that time, hurriedly denying that it would be so weird to date his best friend.

“ _ As if you aren’t dating already _ ,” Daehwi had scoffed after telling him about his first date. “ _ Almost everyone in the college think you’re dating Jihoon hyung _ .”

And all of his dates (only three in these two years, but whatever, it isn't like he's exactly interested in dating now) had asked more or less the same thing: if he had broken up with Jihoon. Maybe that was one of the reasons he got so little dates.

“ _ I’ve seen you guys _ ,” Donghyun, one of his three dates, had told him. “ _ In the cafeteria, mostly. I think everyone who sees you both would automatically assume you’re dating _ .”

And that made Woojin wonder: why  _ weren't _ they dating yet?

He had dropped the question right away, after being scared of the answer. He didn't want to ruin a good friendship just because he had developed feelings for his friend. He knows the universal rule of not even thinking of dating your friend; it’d be a betrayal of trust. Although there are  benefits to dating your best friend, he’s still scared.

So he had suppressed the feelings, deep inside his heart, never to look back at them again. He was and still is content with Jihoon being his friend; he doesn’t want to complicate anything more than this.

When he stops before Jihoon’s dorm block, he feels the heaviness inside of him grow, but dissipate at the same time. “Today was good,” he says, eyes fixed on the gravel beneath his foot. “Thank you.”

“Yeah, it was really good,” Jihoon says, enveloping him into a hug.

Strangely, he doesn't want to let go. It’s comfortable, but every good thing has to come to an end.

He stops right before pulling away completely, the distance closer than ever. Jihoon looks at him, confused and flustered.

Maybe it was now, or never.

Daniel and Daehwi’s advice of “ _ You should confess to him before it’s too late _ ” plays in the back of his mind as he leans in to kiss him. Maybe it  _ was _ a now or never thing; or maybe he's just paranoid.

Jihoon is obviously flustered and shocked, but it doesn't take him much time to fall into place, kissing him back eagerly. It feels blissful, almost like a breath of relief.

They don't realize the time passing, and only break away when they're out of breath. Woojin looks everywhere but at Jihoon, too embarrassed to say anything. Jihoon is still clueless, slowly processing what just happened.

“W-Woojin--?”

“I like you,” he mutters under his breath, backing away from him. “I-I like you,” he says,louder this time, only hearing his heartbeat thudding in his ears. “I thought I’d regret it if I didn’t tell you. It-It’s okay if you don't say anything, I just wanted to-”

He’s caught off-guard with Jihoon’s lips crashing against his own, and he almost melts into it. Another breath of fresh air, another breath of relief.

“I like you too,” Jihoon says as he pulls away, smiling wide. “I like you too, idiot!”

 

\- - -

 

“Are you crying?” Seongwoo asks as Jihoon turns around, away from Woojin’s sight. “Oh my god, really?  _ Crying _ ?”

“Not just him,” Daniel adds, pointing at Woojin whose gaze is stuck to the floor.

“You don’t understand. It isn't like we were dating before like you two,” Woojin sneers, smacking Daniel’s arm. “I  _ just _ confessed to him yesterday.”

“It’s a matter of three months, oh my  _ god _ ,” Seongwoo whines, pulling Jihoon by his shoulder for a hug. “I’ll take care of your boyfriend, Woojin, so don't cry now and look like a mess when you land there. First impressions are important!”

“And you confessed, so it’s obvious that neither of you will look for anyone else. A secure relationship? Totally-- Ow, that hurt!” Daniel frowns as Seongwoo smacks him yet again. “ _ I _ am gonna look for someone else.”

“Let's see who’s good enough to handle your clumsy ass.” Seongwoo shoots back, making the two laugh a little. “You can never survive without me, Kang Daniel.”

“That's right, and no one can handle your loud ass better than me either.”

“We are  _ not _ going to be like you two,” Woojin says, mocking a disgusted face. “So childish, god.”

“As if you both aren’t childish, speak for yourself.”

“Can we stop? They should go to the terminal.” Daehwi steps in, putting his arms out between the four. “We are not gonna miss the flight because of your petty arguments.”

Woojin and Jihoon look at each other awkwardly, still not wanting to separate.  _ Three months, _ Woojin thinks to himself.  _ Just three months, and we’ll be back together again _ .

_ Just three long months _ .

 

\- - -

 

“-- _ and Seongwoo hyung was so embarrassing, god. But the busking did go well! _ ”

Woojin tries not to show his exhaustion, but maybe it's obvious. Long-distance relationships really are hard, especially with the differences in time zones. When it's night here, it’ll be morning there. It's okay to adjust, but not when you’ve only barely been a couple but are already miles away from each other.

Woojin has been counting the days, and it’s been exactly a month and five days since he’s arrived in the US. He had managed to fit in soon with his and Daniel’s survival English, but couldn’t adjust to not having Jihoon by his side.

Sometimes it’s hard to keep up with everything, and at times it’s hard to keep himself up. Maybe because he’s homesick, maybe it’s just him, but he breaks down more often than ever, mostly at the thought of Jihoon.

He’s glad Daniel’s here with him, or he doesn’t know what would’ve become of him. Daniel’s here, more than ever, listening to him without blaming him for anything. They look after each other, look for each other, and Woojin couldn’tbe more grateful.

“-- _ You listening? You look sleepy, _ ” Jihoon’s concerned voice pierces through his thoughts. “ _ Let’s talk tomorr-- _ ”

“No, no, I’m listening--”

“ _ Woojin, it’s really okay. I should’ve known better than to keep you up. You said you have an evaluation soon, right? You should rest well, keep all the energy to show your best. Bye! _ ”

Woojin doesn’t have the heart to end the video call just yet, but he knows he’ll regret it the next morning. As the screen goes black, he lets out a shuddered breath.

“Two months,” he says to himself, closing the laptop with a heavy sigh. “Two months, and we can see each other again.”

 

\- - -

 

Two months, Jihoon realizes, takes too much time to pass.

They video call each other every day without fail, text if they can’t call, or at least a voice message a day. But sometimes, sometimes it gets too hard.

“You’re crying again?” Seongwoo yells, and Jihoon buries his face in the sheets, trying to wipe the tears away.

“No,” he mutters, voice obviously wavering.

“Jihoon, listen to me,” Seongwoo starts, and Jihoon knows what he’s going tosay. _ You’re being selfish, it’s just two months. _ “I understand,” is what he says instead. “I understand it's hard, but you can't do anything but wait for him to come back. You trust him, right? And you trust your love for him?” 

Jihoon nods, eyes red from crying. 

“Good. It’s just a matter of a few more days; besides, I don’t think Daniel would let him be if Woojin so much as looks at someone else in that way.” Seongwoo chuckles, making Jihoon laugh along.

“Thanks, hyung,” Jihoon says before going to sleep.

“Always, Jihoonie. And if you break-up at any point, now you know I’ll be here for you.”

A pillow to his face is what Seongwoo receives as a reply.

 

\- - -

 

“I have  _ never _ seen you this nervous, Park Jihoon,” Daehwi says as he eyes Jihoon, who’s walking from left to right, eyes flitting from the neon board to his right and then to the floor again.

“Shut up, and that’s Park Jihoon  _ hyung _ to you.”

“Seriously, why are you so--”

“Let him be, Daehwi,” Seongwoo interrupts from beside him, putting a hand over his shoulder. “Lover boy is pretty nervous because he’s about to ask Woojin on a date. He’s so intent on  the first move.”

Daehwi shakes his head with a sigh. “I will never understand why people in love are like this.”

“Well, just wait until you get your own boyfriend. We’ll see then.” Seongwoo smirks, and Daehwi just scoffs in reply.

“The flight landed!” Jihoon jumps with excitement (Seongwoo is kinda surprised that the floor didn't break) and runs to the arrival gate, the smile on his face so wide that he looks like his face could split at any minute, but he barely cares.

Woojin is finally coming home, and that's all he needs.

\- - -

“Calm down, boy, Seongwoo hyung said Jihoon is here, too.”

Woojin just laughs nervously in reply, and Daniel can't help but laugh at that.

“That's kind of why I’m nervous,” Woojin confesses soon enough, while waiting for their luggage.

“Why, though?”

“It’s just… I don't know? I’m just, y’know, nervous. Maybe excited.”

Daniel chuckles in reply, waiting to see how Woojin would react once he knows what’s exactly gonna happen. Seongwoo had told him about what they had planned, and Daniel was  _ this _ close to just telling Woojin, but he also wanted to see his reaction, so he had held it at the tip of his tongue, trying his very best to not spill it.

He’s right behind Woojin when they come to the arrival gate, excited to see what was going to happen, but he himself is surprised when he doesn’t see anyone in the crowd.

“You said they were here,” Woojin says expectantly, looking around.

“I-- Yeah, Seongwoo hyung did say they were--” Daniel pauses, looking around as his phone buzzes in his hand. "Just a minute," he says and he moves away, talking into his phone.

Woojin scoffs when he finds himself left alone. "Really?" he mutters to himself as he looks around, pushing his luggage cart slowly.

"Park Woojin!"

He's startled at the sudden voice and almost trips, but thankfully catches his balance.

"What the fuck--"

"Not something I want to hear, thanks,"

The smile on his face grows wider and wider when he recognizes the voice, and he looks around in search of the person.

There, right before him, stands Jihoon.

"I was thinking of spending today with you," Jihoon says, trying to look nonchalant but failing miserably. It takes him a minute to compose himself and continue. "Since it's been so long."

Something swells from the deepest corners of his heart and the next minute, Woojin's running toward Jihoon, enveloping him in a hug, smiling so wide. Maybe he's just happy, maybe he's just excited at finally seeing him again. Maybe because he realizes how much he loves JIhoon all over again. Maybe because he recognizes that this is exactly what he said before confessing, before leaving.

"Of course."

And they kiss. It feels just like their first one, every bit of the fluttering and excitement still vivid and clear. It feels like everything and nothing at the same time, like flying into the sky but also being grounded back to the earth.

"This is so cute," Daehwi says from beside them, and turns around to see Seongwoo and Daniel doing pretty much the same thing. "Okay, why am I the only one third-wheeling the two couples?"   
  


 

**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked it >w< do leave a comment about how it was!


End file.
